You Look Terrible
by xprettylittleloverx
Summary: Based of episode 3x16 'Misery loves company' Only Spencer is there for Aria. sparia romance.


**hey so this prompt was from littlethoughfierce go check her out she has amazing Sparia one shots.**

**3x16 Misery loves company. I originally wanted to make this much longer, but it ended up being pretty short, sorry :(**

* * *

"You look terrible" Spencer states to her girlfriend Aria Montgomery as she lays on her couch, sick and drinking tea. "Thanks" Aria mumbles sarcastically, putting her tea down. "Hey what is that stuff anyway?" Spencer asks curiously, taking note in the fact that Aria is already on her third cup of Meredith's 'magic tea'. "I don't know, just some tea Meredith said should make me feel better" Aria shrugs.

"So, what Meredith had a change of heart or something?" Spencer asks recalling Aria's past with the women which is now happily nursing Aria back to health. Spencer knows something just isn't right with this situation, but she doesn't want to push her sick girlfriend into a new crazed mystery when they have enough on their plates, as is.

"I guess so, I mean, well I don't know" Aria rambles on, not knowing what to say. Spencer sighs and stands up from her position on the couch chair. "I really should be getting to school, babe" She tells Aria looking sadly into the shorter brunettes eyes. "I understand, can't stop you from keeping your perfect attendance." Aria smiles up at Spencer. Spencer chuckles slightly. "Will you be okay, here, alone?" Spencer asks on a more serious note. "Yeah, don't worry, I'll be fine and besides Meredith is coming over later to check on me" Aria tells her girlfriend not thinking anything of it.

But Spencer does. The thought of Meredith being alone here, with Aria, just doesn't rub Spencer the right way. But she refuses to be concerned as she has been so many times in the past for no reason. Aria always told her she worried to much and Spencer doesn't want to annoy her girlfriend with yet another stupid little worry. Especially when she was this sick.

"Well, just text me, or call me if you need me, and I will come over after school ok?" Spencer says waiting for Arias response. "Okay, Spence, see you later" Aria says tiredly obviously wanting to get some sleep. "Love you" Spencer says leaning down and kissing Arias forehead. "Love you too"

* * *

"So how is she?" Hanna asks Spencer as Spencer, Hanna and Emily sit down at their lunch table. Spencer sighs. "She's ok, sick obviously, but my main concern is Meredith" Spencer tells the girls. "I don't understand how Aria can be so ok with her being there" Emily adds in. "Yeah, me either" Spencer shakes her head. "Well why don't you say something to Aria?" Hanna asks confused. "I can't. I mean, I already worry about Aria so much, I don't want to bring up yet another silly worry" Spencer tells Hanna. "Spence, she's your girlfriend, you're allowed to be worried about her" Emily tells Spencer seriously. "I know" Spencer says.

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly, to Spencers liking and she decides to call Aria before she gets in her car to dive to the montgomery household. Spencer dials the number she has memorized since 3rd grade and lets it ring. Aria doesn't answer so Aria assumes that maybe is Aria is sleeping or left her phone downstairs or something. She ignores the bad feeling that is in the pit of her stomach and just decides to drive to Aria's.

Spencer got to Aria's house much quicker then usual, speeding slightly, which was extremely dangerous considering the storm that had started outside, but Spencer didn't care, she just wanted to get to Arias. When she reached the door she knocked a few times first, seeing if Aria would answer the door, when Aria didn't come to the door, Spencer got the spare key from the flower pot and opened the door herself. "Aria?" Spencer called out trying to hide her clear anxiety from Aria not answering the phone. When Spencer didn't hear her girlfriends voice, she began walking up the stairs, hoping to just see Aria asleep in bed.

She reached the top of the steps and walked to Arias door. She gave a quick knock to let Aria know she was coming in, and then opened the door. Spencer furrowed her brow when she saw the empty bed. "Where is she?" Spencer mumbled to herself.

"Hello" A familiar voice said from behind Spencer. Spencer spun around quickly to see Meredith. "Aria went to the basement to get flash lights, in case the power goes out because of the storm." Meredith said, a little too sweetly, and _fake. _Spencer nodded. "Um, ok, I guess I'll go down there" She said awkwardly walking passed Meredith only to be followed by the blonde as she made her way to the basement stairs.

Spencer took another look at Meredith before she opened the door, only to be met with a fake smile from the other woman. Spencer knew something wasn't right but she didn't know what to say or do, so she just opened the basement door and began making her way down the steps. Once she was halfway down the door closed loudly behind her, a lock sound following. "What!" Spencer shouted quickly running up the steps banging on the door and trying but failing to open it. "Bitch" Spencer mumbled. She sighed deeply and grabbed a flashlight.

She walked down the steps cautiously, shining the flash light around. The sight Spencer saw next, was enough to break the girls heart. She gasped loudly before running down to the figure who laid limp on the ground. "Aria! Aria?" Spencer said shaking the other girl, pleading that she would wake up. "Come on, Aria!" Spencer shouted, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Aria began groggily moaning and moving slightly. "Aria!" Spencer said moving the girl onto her lap. "Spencer?" Aria asked confused still just opening her eyes. ""You're ok!" Spencer let out a sigh of relief and hugged Aria tightly. "What happened?" Aria asked, still in Spencers arms. "Meredith" Was all Spencer said.

A look of realization spread across Arias face. "She-She hit me" Aria said. "Its ok, Ar, she's not going to get away with this" Spencer promised her girlfriend. The two girls heads snapped up as they began hearing foot steps on the ceiling. "What is she doing up there?" Aria asked mostly to herself. The next sound the two herd were a car door closing, it sounded like it was right from Arias driveway.

The two made their way to the small basement window and saw Arias dads car on the driveway. "What is he doing home?" Spencer asked. "She must of called him" Aria said. They herd voices arguing from upstairs and then herd footsteps making their way to the door. The next thing they knew the door was being opened to reveal Arias dad. "Girls?" He asked unsure of the situation. "Whats going on?" Spencer and Aria walked up the basement stairs and saw Meredith looking pissed off and Arias dad just looking confused and worried.

"Dad, she's crazy! She locked me and Spencer in the basement" Aria told her dad motioning to Meredith while she talked. "Byron, they know! They have the pages, I had to do what had to be done" Meredith pleaded her case to Byron. "Meredith I think you should leave" Byron told the blonde. "What but Byr-" Meredith was cut off. "Leave Meredith" He said to her looking her straight in the eye. Meredith rolled her eyes and left the Montgomery household. "Girls, we will talk about this later" Byrons mood suddenly changed and he then left the room.

"Hey" Spencer said softly taking Arias hand in hers. "Are you ok" She asked "Spence, my dad really did-" Spencer cut her girlfriend off quickly by kissing her. Aria kissed back right away, and Spencer placed her hands around her waist and Aria placed hers around Spencers neck. They pulled away for a moment to breathe. "Don't worry about that right now ok? Lets just…be here" Spencer whispered. Aria nodded, and Spencer brought her lips back down to the shorter brunettes. "I love you" Spencer breathed. "I love you too, Spence" Aria smiled against her lips.

* * *

**Yeah, there it is. I wanted this one shot to go a little differently but I think its okay like this. Im taking prompts right now so please if you have ANY sparia one shot (or longer) ideas please review or PM me and I will write them….i have a few I'm working on write now but I have time for a lot more if you have any ideas :)**


End file.
